


The Greatest Detectives

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Dates, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Crossover, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Shooting Guns, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Beyond has been causing a bit of trouble to attract the attention of a certain detective, but instead, he only gets the attention of the Queen's Guarddog.Well, Extreme measures might.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Near | Nate River/Ciel Phantomhive, One-sided Beyond/L
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crossover. So sorry for any mistakes.

Beyond sat down at the doorway of the home of a nice single woman he met a few days ago. She was beautiful, intelligent, and fun to get along with. They had beautiful conversations whenever they met, Beyond treating the woman kindly to the end.  


He really meant the end.  


The poor woman was going to die due to a tumor on her heart. She was already had difficulty breathing and couldn't do much, simply shopping in town was enough to get her tired. Beyond used to make tea for her. To her, Beyond was her best friend. And as a best friend, he killed her. Why suffer another day of torture when you can have peace? He did well for her. 

He snuck into her house, gave her a drug, and cut around her heart before ripping it out. It was beautiful. Holding the heart, he placed it on the ground, using her blood to write his signature. He drew an L with beautiful swirls, making sure the blood was thick on the wall, before transforming the L to a B. Both letters existing, but the letter B overpowering the L.

The detective himself has been quiet, but his last murder was obvious that Beyond wanted his attention. As Beyond waited at the doorway, he thought about the other nuisance. That eyepatch-wearing kid and his butler. It was obvious that Scotland Yard didn't like the kid, but the fact Beyond attracted the attention of the Queen and her pet is sniffing him out, made him annoyed.

But maybe he can use them. Beyond pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long puff. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax, no need to open his eyes as heard the gun readied on him. "Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian, the demon. Nice to finally meet you." Beyond said, opening his eyes to the two males across from him.

The young teenager was frowning while his butler seems to enjoy how Beyond was taking things, or perhaps waiting for the order to attack Beyond. "Then you know who you are dealing with," Ciel said. Beyond chuckled. "Dear boy, I'm not scared of you. Shoot me if you want to make yourself feel better, but I have no qualms to deal with you." Beyond said, blowing a smoke ring.

"But I guess I should tell you why I'm helping so many people," Beyond said. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Helping? Perhaps you mean murdering." Ciel corrected. "Nah, I meant helping. She was suffering from a Heart tumor. She was going to die today anyway, so I decided to take advantage of the situation. See, helping." Beyond explained.

"And it gives you the right to take their lives? What makes you so sure they'll die that day?" Ciel asked. Beyond stood up with a smirk. "That's my little secret. I'll see you around, Phantomhive." Beyond said, tossing the cigarette on the ground. The ground instantly caught on fire, spreading quickly outside the yard and inside the house. 

Ciel was about to give the order for Sebastian to go after him, but Sebastian chose to move Ciel before he burns to a crisp. Beyond escape into the house and out the back, neighbors coming out of their homes to see the commotion. "Are you okay, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel grumbled, wiping himself down. "Fine. We have bigger problems to deal with. How did he know you were a demon?" Ciel asked, Sebastian, sighing. "Seems our Killer is very unique. Are you sure you don't wanna have help?" Sebastian asked. Ciel walked off, hearing hooves coming closer. 

He felt too annoyed to deal with Scotland Yard tonight. "We do that, we play right into his game. I refuse to be used like his toy, Sebastian." Ciel argued. Sebastian chuckled, his young master for once being played as a pawn that refuses to move. It was a nice sight for once, Ciel giving him a glare for those thoughts. Back to square one, it seems.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------  


L woke up to an empty bed, his husband gone and most likely shopping in the town. With a groan, L climb out of bed and did his morning routine of bathing, brushing, and making himself decent. Typically, he would hang out in his pajamas, mostly because he doesn't deal with many people nor really have to, but thanks to Killer B going around looking like him, he was a suspect of many murders he didn't commit.

His husband considered that he should present himself better and be social. So without L's consent, the Lawliet Family will be throwing a gala. Slipping on his clothes, which included his white buttoned shirt, black tie, and a black vest with a silvery floral print.

He tied back his hair to a low ponytail, a few strands popping out. L hoped for a quiet morning with his tea and the letter, but he figured his husband broked the news to the kids after a loud, audible, echoing "DAAAD!!"  


He really needs his tea first.  


Mello ran into his bedroom with messy bed hair and night clothes holding up his outfit. "Do we really have to wear this? These aren't even my colors!" Mello argued. "Blame your biological Dad," L said, walking out of his bedroom, Mello following. "You married him, you know," Mello said, pouting. L chuckled.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. But due to suspicion on our home thank to my look-alike murderer, we have to show the public we're innocent and I'm not a murderer." L explained. Mello grumbled. "Definitely not your idea. Why don't you investigate this murderer and arrest him?" Mello asked. 

"If I try to investigate, the proper authorities will be too busy keeping an eye on me than do a proper investigation. So I have to leave this in the Queen's trusted personnel." L said. They walked down the long corner stairway, downstairs laid the door ahead, to the left was the door to the kitchen and another door to the dining room. "So you really going to stay out of it?" Mello asked.

L wink at the young teen. "Surely you know me better than that," L said, making Mello smiled. They walk into the dining room, L's biological son working on a puzzle, properly dressed in what L's husband made them wear. The difference, Near's outfit of blue and white would attract the attention of many while Mello's outfit was brown shorts, a cream shirt.

He would look more like a middle-class boy. "Two questions: What is the plan and Why does he have better clothes than me?" Mello asked, a little miffed. "Because he is going to meet with someone while you have a very important job to do for me. I can't have anyone getting in your way." L said, sweetening up Mello so he wouldn't feel so bad.

Both L and Mello ignored Near's eye-roll. "Fine. I can that. I am more fit for the field than boring talks." Mello said. "You mean you don't know how to use your words?" Near asked with a smirk. "Shut up, Milk boy. You're just mad you can't blend in like I can." Mello said.

"Says the person who likes fighting and wearing expensive clothing." Near fired back. L sat down and rubbed his temple as his boys argued, Watari walking out of the kitchen with a warm cup of tea prepared for him. "Good morning, Sir," Watari greeted. "Please, no formalities. You're more family than a stranger. Save it for the public." L said. Watari chuckled.

"I see you are having a nice morning as usual," Watari said, watching Mello trying to annoy Near, Near unbothered and enjoying Mello being a little childish. "Sure. Do you know where my husband is?" L asked. Watari handed him the paper. "Morning snooping as usual. He told me to tell you your fan stuck last night. Poor woman had her heart ripped out." Watari informed him. 

Near and Mello quiet down hearing the news, face full of shock. "I'm sure there's more to the story than that. Just like the others, playing god and taking lives when he deems so, though in a graphic way to pass a message." L said, opening the paper.

"Why does he want you so badly?" Near asked. L sighed, looking at his face plastered on the paper as the face of the killer. "I made very poor choices when I was younger," L answered, no need to go any further. Funny what love does to people.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sat at his desk the next morning, frowning at the paper with Mr. L Lawliet's face on the front page. The difference was obvious to his eyes, Lawliet's face was nonchalant and uncaring while Beyond's face would be smiling with a hint of mischief in his eyes. That's how Ciel would imagine it. 

Then he looked over at the notes he made from what he gathered about the cases and his limited knowledge of Beyond. Ciel was actually quite surprised at the very limited information about the man, as if he never existed until now. What he gathered from the cases is the victims were the same description, no matter if male or female. 

Black hair, pale complexion, dark eyes, and the victim were high class due to intellect. Doctors, professors, or businessmen. Ciel assumed Beyond used a different face or looked slightly different so the victims felt safe that it wasn't Lawliet they were talking to. Ciel shook his head. The wrong name and face in this paper were leading people into a false sense of security. 

Everyone was waiting for his arrest was the reason Ciel was investigating in the first place. The queen wanted him to confirm it. If Mr. Lawliet was innocent, catch the guilty convict. It was easier said than done. A knock drew him out of his thoughts, probably a good thing since he was getting a headache. 

"My Lord?" Sebastian said. "Enter," Ciel told him, leaning on his fist with a tired expression. Sebastian walked in with a tray in one hand and a small stack of papers in another. The sweet aroma filled his study, making Ciel perk up. "Spearmint Herbal tea to ease your headache and your body tension. You didn't sleep well last night. Too much on your mind?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel hummed as the flavor-filled his mouth, making him sigh once he swallowed. "I hate to lose," Ciel answered, Sebastian chuckling. "I see. I received a notice this morning that Sir Nate from the Lawliet Manor is coming this afternoon. I assuming Lawliet is finally making a move." Sebastian informed.

Ciel shrugged. "It's hard to catch a ghost like Beyond. It's expected he would finally join the investigation, but I hope he knows he is putting his family in danger." Ciel commented. Sebastian had a feeling they didn't have to worry much about that family. "I finally gathered the information you asked of me," Sebastian said. Ciel smirked. "It took you two days to gathered it. Seems like this culprit is making it hard for you too." Ciel toyed. Sebastian decided to ignore the tone.

"Better late than never, I suppose. Beyond was born in an orphanage in Japan, the same one Mr. Lawliet was has lived at during his early age. They were soon transported to a more gifted orphanage once they have shown potential at an early age. L surpassed Beyond, but he wasn't far behind. Mr. Lawliet grew to become the greatest detective there while Beyond disappeared. After a series of murders which ended with a man trying to burn himself alive, years of investigation of his identity, it was proved to be Beyond doing the murders and Lawliet moved and took his family here soon after hearing the news." Sebastian said.

Ciel frowned. "That doesn't give me a decent motive unless the motive is revenge. It would explain the murders being similar to the appearance of L, but I won't believe it's that simple." Ciel spoke, speaking his thoughts aloud. Ciel got out of his seat and walked to the window behind him.

"It doesn't say how he knew I wasn't human," Sebastian pitched in. Ciel looked over at him. "Was he human?" Ciel asked. "Of course," Sebastian answered. Ciel looked back out of his window. He wasn't going to get anywhere with empty guesses. "Ready the place for Mr. Nate Lawliet. Lunch as well." Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my Lord. And sir, He would like to be called Near than his name. For his protection." Sebastian notified before leaving. Ciel only heard rumors of Near, the teen not much in the public eyes like his brother. So Ciel wondered, what is Near like when he gets here?  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


When Near arrived, he was greeted by Ciel's staff and butler. Near plaster on a smile, looking up at the Phantomhive manor. "I hope you ride here was okay. Sir Phantomhive is waiting for you in his study. Please follow me." Sebastian said before directing the other three to set up lunch for the master and his guest.

"Happy to be here. I see he was having trouble capturing Beyond. My father figured he should lend a hand." Near said. Sebastian chuckled. "Are you doubting my master's skills in capturing the murderer? He asked. Near smiled. "I'm not doubting. Doubting means there is a small chance he can prove me wrong. No, I'm stating there is no possible way he can catch Beyond and my father had enough of waiting." Near told him. 

Sebastian chuckled. Ciel was going to love this guy. He escorted Near to the office and knocked on the door. "My Lord, Sir Near is present," Sebastian announced. "Come in," Ciel said. Sebastian opened the door to Ciel finishing setting up the chessboard. Near walked in and bowed. "Lord Phantomhive, thank you for welcoming me," Near said.

"Likewise. I have heard only few had the pleasure to be in your presence. I should be bowing to you." Ciel said. Near straightened his back, cocking his head at Ciel's words. Near done his research. Ciel wasn't the one to kiss up to people. "It was only a matter on time. Two child geniuses with equal intellect. One of the reasons my father sent me here." Near said. "Would you like to join me in a game of chess?" Ciel asked. 

"Certainly," Near said. They both sat of either side of the chessboard, Sebastian can feel the air get tense as the two teens' eyes met with a thirst of overpowering each other. This time, Sebastian wondered who would win. He was about to leave to get them fresh tea, but Near stopped him.

"Please stay. I have no need to drink tea. I don't want you to miss my victory." Near said. Ciel raised an eyebrow, liking the challenge Near was presenting. "That's prideful of you to claim victory and command my butler," Ciel said. Near looked at his chess pieces before looking up at Ciel with a small smile and picking up the pawn. 

He held it up in front of Ciel, Ciel taking that action as a slight insult of Near calling him a pawn. "No, I have confidence and promise in my words. If I say it, it will come true." Near said before putting his pawn down ahead of his chess pieces, making his first move. "Your move, Phantomhive."  


Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

There weren't many to claim victory against Ciel, but his jaw dropped as when Near did it twice in a row. Sebastian chuckled at his master's shock, eyeing his component. "That was a good game. Is there any other entertainment you would like to have with me?" Near asked. Ciel crossed his arms. "You can get to the main reason for your visit instead," Ciel demanded.

Near hummed, reading Ciel's body language. "I don't think so. You seem pretty peeved at my victory. It won't work. I'll be taking my leave." Near said, getting up. Ciel frown, not knowing how to respond that Near judged him and deemed him as incompatible. "Wait a minute, Mr. Lawliet. You don't know me. I'm not an enemy you should make of me." Ciel said sternly.

Near paused at the door and turned around. "Please, Mr. Lawliet is my father. And Sir Phantomhive, I never wanted you as an enemy. But if you see me as one already, I see no need to further discuss any plans of my father's making." Near told him. Ciel huffed. "Then join me for dinner. Let me prove to you that I am an ally than your enemy." Ciel said.

Near smiled. "A true gentleman," Near commented. "Sebastian!" Ceil demanded. "Yes, My lord. Please, Master Near, follow me to your dining area." Sebastian said while opening the door for both of them. "Thank you! Tell me, Sebastian, does Ciel have very good taste, or are you the magic behind giving guests a good experience?" Near asked. 

Ciel grumbled at how Near seems to ignore he was there. "My master has beautiful taste and often a delight to be around for our guest. However, if I can't keep things from going awry, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said. "A hard-working one. You would enjoy my butler. He raised my father since he was a child and still serve my family to this day. Such a wise man." Near said.

"You speak of the one who serves you as a friend," Sebastian noted. "Excuse my rudeness. I see him as a friend. How can I belittle a man who serves my family, when I'm nothing more but a child myself? He brought my family honor, the least I can do is give respect back to him." Near explained. 

Sebastian and Ciel shared a look before walking the rest of the way to the kitchen. During dinner, Sebastian served them a traditional Japanese meal and warm sake. "Have you ever heard of Shinigami before?" Near asked. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Japan's version of the grim reaper. Do you really believe them to be real?" Ciel asked.

Near down his small glass of sake. "Surely you have no room to question my belief. This has a lot to do with Beyond." Near told him. Ciel looked at Sebastian, catching a small nod from him. "Continue," Ciel said. "May we walk? Any more sake and I won't be able to do much." Ciel smiled. "Sure," he said, both of them getting up. Ciel walked Near to the garden, both enjoying the sun beating down, Sebastian following behind silently.

"Shinigami is sorta like a grim reaper in japan though that's what the West calls them. In Japan, they're more so known as the god of death. But instead of carrying a soul to heaven or such, they take lives to extend their own. They could kill me now, even if I have fifty more years to live. That Shinigami would take my fifty years to live while I die. But they aren't responsible for all the deaths that happen. People are going to die whether they interfere or not. I'll skim over the part that they use a notebook to kill instead of a scythe and get to the part that relates to Beyond." Near said.

Ciel took it in, making a mental reminder to learn more about Shinigami. Ciel looked back at Sebastian, not catching a reaction. It was probably news to him as well, considering the typical reapers they deal with was different than what Near was explaining. They must have been going at Beyond all wrong if Beyond was tied to the supernatural as well.

While it was an estimate guess when Ciel knew Beyond know Sebastian wasn't human but hearing from Near confirm it more. Ciel was now a little more grateful for the chess game. If it had not happened, thus showing Near's intellect, Ciel would've thought Near was speaking fantasy or drunk.

"Shinigami eyes can see a person's name and remaining lifespan so long as they can see the face. It's believed Beyond was born with them, but a more logical explanation is that he may have found the eyeball as a child." Near said. "Eyeballs?" Ciel questioned. 

Near shugged. "I never said that they were smart gods of death," Near told him. "Sounds like you personally met them," Ciel said. Near smiled. "My fathers have a more personal encounter with them. That's why they need room and time to investigate these murders and track Beyond." Near said.

Ciel stopped in his walking. "What does this have to do with me?" Ciel asked. Near sighed, not quite liking the idea his dad told him, but it made sense so he couldn't argue. "You know my brother, Mello, and his suitor Matt is rather old news and the town has a lust for gossip. Your suitor has died, I'm sorry for her passing, and I planned on being a bachelor most of my life." Near said.

"Your father wants me to take you as a suitor, drawing attention from him to you. That gets rid of the people being nosy, but not Scotland Yard." Ciel stated. "My brother has a handle on that. His horrible behavior has a few uses. But with you as my suitor also gives you a right to work alongside my father and you can take the credit as well for the people and the Queen, so your reputation as guard dog won't be tampered with. You will still be feared and my father will be able to go back into retirement and enjoy his life. Do you accept these terms?" Near asked.

Ciel knew the offer was good and gave him good advantages as well. There was nothing horrible in that plan other than being in the spotlight, but it would be worth it if this case will get done sooner and fewer people will have to have to die. The only concern was keeping his butler's secret a secret from the Lawliets, apparently, their keen knowledge and expertise as a detective have passed down to his children as well.

"I accept," Ciel said. "Splendid. We can start tomorrow morning then." Near said happily. "Or today," Ciel demanded. "What?" Near asked, caught off guard. "I have a bit of shopping to do. I would love it if my suitor will join me. Sebastian, you can get the rumored started while we're out." Ciel ordered. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian confirmed.

Near looked between the two. "Today?" Near questioned. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Near, have you ever been courted or courted someone?" Ciel asked. He got his answer when Near blushed, his cheeks turning pink. Near turned away and played with his hair. "I don't have to answer that," Near muttered.

Ciel chuckled, his smile rather toying at Near at the scene of him being vulnerable and surprisingly Ciel had pride that he had the upper hand in this situation. Near turn to look at Ciel and glared. This was already turning to be a bad idea his dad ever came up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond sat in his home, the curtains blocking the sunlight, the room eerier than it should be, but the darkness gave him peace. He twirled a blade in his hand, the blade visibly clean and sharp. Such a beautiful way to die by a blade piercing a heart. More importantly, the only heart he wants. He let out a chuckle before he spoke. "You are very daring to seek me out just for a talk, Mr. Yagami," Beyond said, looking up to the man that sat across from him.

Light looked unbothered to be sitting with a murderer, more relaxed and confident. Light smirked. "It's Mr. Lawliet, Beyond. Remember, I'm married." Light said, watching Beyond's eye twitch a bit. "I ought to kill you where you sit. But a deal is a deal. You wanted to see me without games. Rather boring if you ask me." Beyond said with a sigh. "It's fine. I won't keep you long. You have done some unnecessary killing. First killing people who were already going to die, people are saying you are a Mercy Killer. But personally, I see this as a message to L. You want to be his last." Light explained.

Beyond smiled and stood up, walking towards. "Before L met you, he and I had a good game. A game of cat and mouse. But I believe L called me a snake than a mouse. We danced a beautiful dance as enemies and lovers." Beyond said dreamily. Light laughed. "Lovers? Gosh, you are a delusional man." Light said. 

"Shut it!" Beyond yelled, sitting on Light's lap with a blade to Light's neck. Light still chuckled, the blade to his neck only giving him a rush of excitement. "Lovers? You really believed L had ever loved you? Such a child is what you are. Throwing a temper tantrum because you want a taste from your mommy's breast. Grow up." Light said with a satisfied smile.

"I will kill you right now, Yagami," Beyond growled. "But you won't. You kill me, you won't get what you want. Even in my death, L will still see me because all he'll want is to join me, and I will happily collect him when you kill him." Light taunted, Beyond yelling in frustration and cutting Light's cheek. Light felt the pain but didn't say a word. Beyond grabbed his chin painfully and made him look at his eyes.

"L is mine. I will have him. I will kill anyone that gets in my way, but you, I will make you suffer for taking him away from me." Beyond promised. Then he looked at Light's lips. "L kiss these lips," He mumbled before kissing Light's lips. Light tried to get away, but Beyond forced his tongue and lapped of every corner of Light's mouth, knowing L has done the same. 

When he was done, Light coughed and spit onto the floor, wiping his mouth. "Give that to L and tell him that I will be coming for him. But if he wants to be the cat, well, I'll be waiting." Beyond said before getting up. Light huffed, glaring at Beyond, spitting onto the floor again. Beyond chuckled and walked deeper into the house, meaning Light can find his own way out.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


Mello and Matt ran around the corner and hid against the wall. "When your father said to divert attention from him, he did not mean to STEAL MONEY!" Matt whispered yell. Mello rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to give it back soon. But what else was I supposed to do?" Mello said. "Oh, I don't know, maybe DO WHAT OTHER BAD KIDS DO! Smoke! Steal an apple of a candy bar! This, This would land us in jail!" Matt said. Mello shrugged. "I didn't do anything wrong," Mello said.  


"YOU STOLE FROM A BANK!" Matt yelled.  


Mello shrugged. "They have been taking our taxes for quite a while. Think of this as a return of payment." Mello said. Matt groan. "What about our reputation?" Matt asked. "Matt, I have two dads and get called a fag most of the day. That's why I'm keeping some of this payment. And we got caught making out more than enough times to count. Face it, our reputation was doomed from the start." Mello said.

Matt muttered about fallen for idiotic boys and that he was going to jail. "Oh shush, you told your mom you're sleeping over at my place, right? You'll be safe at my dad's place." Mello said, grabbing onto Matt's wrist and pulling him towards home.  


"Yeah, because that really looks good on my reputation," Matt said sarcastically.  


"Stop complaining. You lucky you're pretty." Mello said.  


Matt chuckled and kissed Mello's hand.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Sebastian chuckled at the scene of Ciel trying to get Near out of the carriage so they could walk around town, but it seems Near is as stubborn as a gold-digging woman wanting something expensive until she has it. "I don't trust you at all Sir Phantomhive," Near said. "Then how else are we supposed to act out your father's plan?" Ciel said with crossed arms.

Near glared at Ciel. "I never said I liked this plan," Near said. Ciel huffed and thought up a quick plan. "Fine. How about we just go to a quiet place? Library perhaps." Ciel offered. Near relaxed a little. "Really? Can we?" Near asked, liking that idea better. "Sure. Just come out. I don't like rumors as much as well. I like living a quiet life." Ciel said. Near thought it over before nodding.

He finally moved close to Ciel, but instead of getting on his own two feet, Ciel hurriedly scooped him up bridal style and walked away from the carriage. He was surprisingly light for a boy. "Put me down! This is wrong and people will see!" Near struggled. 

"Cause a commotion and people will see," Ciel warned him. Near froze before blushing. "Alright, I'll walk. But nothing too crazy." Near said. "Fine," Ciel said, putting him down, but keeping a firm hand on Near. Near blushed at the open display of them holding hands, but it couldn't be helped. 

As promised, Ciel did a bit of shopping and didn't do anything too weird. Sebastian spread the rumors among the few ladies and men muttering about them, but Ciel made sure Near never saw. Ciel brought Near a few trinkets, Near doing the same in return. It turned out to be a nice day until they saw Light walking in the street. 

"Dad!" Near called, Light turning towards the voice. He looked at Ciel's and Near's joined hands and sighed. "I see my husband isn't waiting anymore. This family is going to be at the forefront of gossip for the next few weeks." Light said tiredly.

"Because of this?" Near asked. "No. Your brother, my dear son, decided to steal from a bank." Light said. Ciel chuckled as Near shook his head. "I'll be sure to help with that. Scotland Yard hates when I mingle in a few cases. If I give them a notice that I'm looking for your son as well, they'll focus on that than your husband, so he can have free reign to investigate as well." Ciel said.

"Thank you, sir," Light said, bowing. Sebastian joined them and said, "It's done, my lord. Soon you and sir Near will be the talk of the town." Sebastian informed. "Good work. Bring the carriage around. I would like to have a talk with the detective himself if that's okay with you, Near." Ciel said, Near nodding. The sooner he's off these streets the better.


	5. Chapter 5

They rode back in silence, Light in deep thought. The way Beyond's mind and his reaction when mentioning L was one of a madman. An insane man set on a dream and desire that could never be true. The wrath of a scorned lover but never had any love in the first place. 

What happened between L and Beyond to give Beyond those thoughts? Light sighed. His dear husband, his name will always be discussed among murderers. "Father, what happened to you? What happened to your face?" Near asked. Light smirked. "I had a talk with Beyond. He didn't like what we had to discuss." Light answered. 

"You manage to get in contact with him? How?" Ciel asked. "Sorry. Honor among criminals, I can't share." Light said, frowning. What he had to do was what he hadn't done in a long time. Not since Mello was born and he realized his feelings. The death note was still his very own secret. 

He thought about having Beyond help him with his kills since Beyond has the shinigami eyes, but after that talk, it would seem Beyond would've helped L just to have a bit of praise. It was a waste of time. "You're a criminal yourself?" Ciel asked. He knew it was stupid to ask outright, but it wasn't like Light was hiding it either.

"Used to be," Light said, smirking. Ciel looked over at Near, noticing Near didn't trust his father's words. Not when it comes to murdering and his tangles with convicts. He was lucky L was more focused on Beyond, but even then he was sure knew about Light's hobbies. Ciel hummed. 

This family sure did have its own secrets, and this time, Ciel wasn't sure he wanted to meddle in that. One case at a time. They arrive at the Lawliet mansion, stopping in front of the stairs that led to the front door. As Sebastian opened the door, Ciel helped Near down but turned his attention to the two teens huffing and puffing by the stairs. 

He recognized the blonde hair, loosely tied back, but a few strands escaped. The other must be the blonde's assumed suitor, Matt Jeevas. In one of their hands was a tan bag Ciel assumed was money. Light shook his head. "I'm sure your father didn't mean do this for a diversion," Light said. Mello glared at him.

"You shouldn't lecture to me. I'll let my father do that in this situation." Mello said. Light wince then walked off. Mello was right. He didn't have the right to judge him in this situation. Mello looked over at Near and smirked. "How does it feel to be the topic of gossip?" Mello asked. 

Near rolled his eyes, dragging Ciel by the hand as they headed inside, Sebastian walking behind but watching the Lawliet family interact. "I think your idiotic scheme of robbing a bank beats my relationship change, Mello," Near told him. Matt shook his head while Mello held his head up proudly.

"Well, that's right. The public should get used to hearing my name since one day I will become the heir and successor of L's business." Mello said confidently. Near paused in his step, Mello smirking. "Yes, the child of a murderer to take over and wreck everything he has built. Fine, I'll be second best to pick up the pieces and receive praise for it." Near said.

Mello halted his steps and looked back at Near. Ciel let go of Near's hand and back away. This was interesting. Not only Light Lawliet seems to have a hidden agenda, but the kids were also battling for L's title and business. This didn't seem like the Lawliet family was a very compatible family. "Say that again you little white-haired freak!" Mello shouted, stalking towards Near. 

Sebastian looked at Ciel to see if he wanted him to interfere, but Ciel didn't give him the word. Sebastian smirked. Letting his suitor fight wasn't very romantic. That was his master. Near opened his mouth to say it again, Mello ready to punch him, but just as quick, a hand went over Near's mouth and a hand covered Mello's eyes. 

"Are you two disrespecting the Lawliet household by fighting in front of our guests? 

The butler removed his hands, Near and Mello looking up at the butler with shame. Ciel raised an eyebrow. While the butler was rather old, he moves quickly for his age. He bowed in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

"I'm sorry for sudden rudeness, Sir Phantomhive. Please follow me to meet with Sir Lawliet. I'm sure you have much to speak on." Watari said before turning to Matt. "I made arrangements with your family for your stay for a few weeks. If this matter takes longer, I'll make the arrangements to accommodate that." Watari assured. 

"Thank you, Watari," Matt said. Mello mumbled before pulling Matt inside. Ciel spared a look at Near, watching him head inside without another word. "This way, please," Watari said. Ciel and Sebastian walk inside, unknown what to expect next from Lawliet household or from the man himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Light walked in his bedroom to L laying on his bed with paperwork around him and on the floor. Even with L's arm thrown on his eyes, Light knew he wasn't sleeping. He picked up a few on the papers on the floor, noting that this was old news. Light walked up to L, stepping around the papers, and got on top of his husband.

He took the hand that laid across his face and kissed it, looking back down at L's opened eyes, watching Light probably try to make up for the actions he did this morning. "Your face," L noted. Light smiled and leaned down to pass the message Beyond gave him. L savored the kiss for a bit, allowing him to clear his mind for a while, hands going to Light's hips.

"That was from Beyond," Light told him. "Figures you would know how to contact him. And judging from your cut on your face, you made him angry." L said. Light nodded and smirked. "You also have guests. Let me know if you want them to end up missing. I have no problem doing that for you." Light said, sitting up. L sat up too, his hands sliding down Light's thighs.

"Didn't know it would be this soon," L thought, pushing Light off of him. "Near doesn't like being courted. He rather gets down to business. It was expected." Light said, watching L get properly dressed. "Still, I want Near to get out there. Mello has an outgoing spirit and drive while Near is more intelligent but hides behind the shadows. It would be brilliant if they could get along." L thought.

"Like us?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow. L looked back with a smirk. "What we have is a bit more complicated, don't you think?" L asked. Light stood up and lay one soft kiss to L's lips. "If it was simple, it would be boring. I love what we have." Light said.

L silently agreed. "Do you want to join me at my meeting?" L asked. "Sure, I'll go get Near as well. I'll have Watari keep Mello busy then." L chuckled, buttoning up his jacket. "Like father, like son," L commented. Light rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. 

L gathered his papers on the floor and bed, stopping to take one last glance at a picture of Beyond. "What are you getting yourself into?" L asked softly before walking away. Whatever it is, it won't be good.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


L finally walked into his study, Ciel drinking served tea with Sebastian standing behind him. "Sorry for my late arrival. I was catching up on my work. Good evidence is hard to come by nowadays." L said. "With your situation, I understand. My apologies for arriving unannounced." Ciel said.

He was a little surprised when L didn't take a seat, only when Light and Near walked in and Near took a seat. "Near will be my eyes and ears alongside you. Anything you need from me, Near will be able to access it." L told them, Near not looking very pleased. "Alright, then may I ask you a question? What is your history with Beyond Birthday?" Ciel asked.

L sighed, but knew this question was coming. "Beyond was, and still is, a criminal, but he likes to play the informant as well. He likes to attract my attention like a child, but he helps me with other cases because to him, it's like cheating. Of course, he likes having a form of payment as well. So yes, I slept with him on a couple of occasions." L revealed.

Light chuckled. "L is attracted to the criminal types," Light stated, L shrugging at the truth. Near looked neutral on the subject. "Around the time I was focusing on the Kira case, I cut all ties with Beyond, warning him that he would be arrested the next time I see him. He was getting too aggressive with his begging. Then that made him go insane and got him locked up for a while. Fast forward Light and I's complicated relationship, we moved here to get away and for a new start, but then Beyond got out and track me down. You know the rest." L explained.

"L, Beyond has a special talent on picking out people who are going to die, his way of wanting to be your last. I spoke with him and he is very in love with you." Light said. "And here I thought my father wasn't as reckless as Light," Near commented. L shrugged. 

"Then what's your plan? I can't allow any more deaths to slip by me. The queen wants this foolish to end." Ciel asked, a little annoyed this murdering spree was due to one-sided love. "I'll give him what he wants. Once we can pinpoint Beyond's location, you can use me as bait for whatever you wish. I have a few locations in mind and a few sites I need to check out myself the authorities may have overlooked. Light will work alongside me. So really, your job is to take the public off me." L said. 

Ciel frowned. "So you want me to take a backseat and let you investigate while I entertain your son?" Ciel summed up. "Wait! What? Dad!" Near shouted, looking at L. L picked up his cool cup of tea and a handful of sugar. "Yes. If you do this, I promise you Beyond won't kill anyone else. He'll be waiting for me to catch up to him like the old times. He'll just cause mayhem like a child. And he won't kill Light since he hasn't already. If he kills Light, I will give up, he doesn't want that. So yes, I'm giving you my least popular son for the time being and using my wild child as a criminal." L said, dumping all the sugar in his tea, Light grimacing at the action.

"But why do I have to be with Phantomhive? Mello would be a better fit." Near argued. "Because you too will get along better and you are closer to his intellect. I bet you beat him at chess, did you not? Mello wouldn't be able to do that. And you will be the least shock at the surprises to come." L said. Near pouted. "Fine, end this investigation quickly please," Near requested.

L chuckled. Ciel nodded. He would've like to investigate than depend on someone for information, but if backing off will lessen the murder spree, he'll do so. "Sebastian, help Lawliet pack his things," Ciel demanded. "Why-" "Yes, go pack, Near," L agreed. Near looked towards Light for help, then Watari, but he was outnumbered.

Near grumbled, but got up and left, Sebastian following behind. It would give him a chance to find anything he needs here as well. "Pleasure working with you, Sir Phantomhive. And as a parent, let me say that I expect great care for my son. As my husband said, I'm very attracted to criminals, meaning I have meaning connections. Take this as a threat or promise if you must, but I mean every word." L said, holding eye contact with Ciel.

Ciel smirked. This family may just be a very interesting one. "He's in good hands as long as I have my information as well. I expect frequent contact from you. You may have connections, but I assume you know the Phantomhive name very well. Your association with my name is a threat to you personally. It'll be nice working with you, Sir Lawliet." Ciel said, getting up. Light frowned. If the Lawliet family and the Phatomhive manor go to war...  


Ciel and L bid each other a good day, two great minds with great power with a threat and promise between each other if their partnership goes wrong. Ciel was in the wolves den, being a wolf himself.  


...It would be bloody.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Below!


End file.
